


I’d do anything to make you stay

by TammyDKiryu



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Asphyxiation, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Violence, Unhealthy Relationships, i need to learn how to tag
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyDKiryu/pseuds/TammyDKiryu
Summary: -¿qué se siente...?-La pregunta lo confunde y el olor a medicina lo enferma. El sonido de la maquina en la habitación de Tim lo distrae. Piensa que en cualquier momento emitirá un fuerte pitido y--¿qué se siente destruir lo que tanto amas?-Aguanta la respiración y deja de escuchar los latidos de Tim para concentrarse en los suyos.





	I’d do anything to make you stay

**Author's Note:**

> El titulo (y en si el fic) fue basado en esta canción:  
> [No Light, No Light](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HGH-4jQZRcc)

Se mantiene apretando el delgado cuello. Sabe que aplicando un poco más de fuerza podría romperlo. Podría terminar con _él_.

El menor lo mira con miedo, y eso está bien. _**Así debe de ser.**_  El reemplazo tiene que temerle. Más teniendo su vida en sus manos.  

Siente los rasguños del menor en sus brazos. _**Quiere vivir.**_  Puede verlo en sus ojos que están perdiendo brillo.

Un poco más y podría…

El reemplazo sigue tratando de deshacer el agarre. Tratando de mantenerse consciente. Haciendo lo imposible para habl-

**-J-Jay…-**

 

Y reacciona.

Porque esa voz…

_Tim._ _Timmy._ _Babybird._

 

Lo suelta y el cuerpo cae al suelo.

Retrocede un poco porque…No.

**-Tim-**

 

Y Tim esta inmóvil. No busca aire. No dice nada. No hace NADA.

 

**-¿T-Tim?-**

 

Se acerca a él y puede ver las marcas ya formándose en el delgado cuello. Son sus dedos… Sus manos en el cuello de Tim.

Y Tim pareciera que no está respirando.

**-¡TIM!-**

 

 

 

 

Tim esta en urgencias.

Dejo de respirar por un par de minutos.

Él se encuentra esperando fuera de su habitación.

No se ira.

Aunque él le haya hecho eso, no se ira.

Entonces es cuando llega Dick junto con Damian.

Dick lo mira preocupado y sabe que quiere preguntar pero en vez de eso pasa directo con el médico.

Damian se sienta a su lado.

Y el sigue mirando a Dick, escuchando lo mismo que él ya sabe.

Tim está bien. Tim está vivo.

Llegaron al hospital a tiempo.

 

**-¿qué se siente...?-**

 

La pregunta lo confunde y el olor a medicina lo enferma. El sonido de la maquina en la habitación de Tim lo distrae. Piensa que en cualquier momento emitirá un fuerte pitido y-

 

**-¿qué se siente destruir lo que tanto amas?-**

Aguanta la respiración y deja de escuchar los latidos de Tim para concentrarse en los suyos.

Mira a Damian de reojo para notar como este se encuentra mirando dentro de la habitación de Tim con una expresión indescifrable.

Y lo sabe.

El mocoso tiene experiencia con estas…cosas. Él ya ha estado en la posición de Tim.

 

_Porque Talía ama demasiado a su hijo. Tanto como para manipularlo. Para tratar de asesinarlo con sus propias manos._

 

Damian lo sabe.

 

_¿Qué se siente?_

 

 

Para cuando Tim despierta, Jason esta ya lejos de Gotham.

Para cuando llega a su departamento –ese que comparten los dos- todas las cosas están empacadas.

Tim sabe que Jason no volverá

Y no espera que lo haga.

 

 

El ama a Tim con demasiada fuerza que estuvo a punto de romperlo. Pero siempre escucha la voz de Tim diciendo que no es posible romper algo que ya lo está. Pero su babybird no está roto. Es el _completo_ de los dos. Es el _correcto_ de los dos. Pero esa voz sigue en su cabeza.

_No puedes romper algo que ya está roto, Jason_

 

 

 

 

 

Toca su cuello, porque sigue doliendo –porque aún puede sentir las manos de Jason apretando con fuerza-

Esas marcas ahora tienen un color purpura. Y las sigue tocando hasta que jadea recordando cómo sus pulmones fallaron en ese momento.

Es cuando comienza a apretar, porque sus manos ahora están sobre las marcas que dejo Jason.

Su cuello duele, su mirada se nubla y no logra respirar adecuadamente.

 

**_-Amo cuando pierdes el aliento por mí, bebé.-_ **

**_-Siempre por ti, Jay. Solo por ti.-_ **

 

 

 

 

Después de un tiempo, Jason vuelve a Gotham porque es su hogar y por más que lo odie, no puede estar tan lejos de su hogar.

_Eso ya no funciona así._

Lo primero que hace es volver a donde era su departamento. Aún hay cosas allí.

Hay una luz encendida y una ventana abierta.

Y quiere entrar por ella.

 

 

No lo hace.

 

 

 

 

Durante un mes sigue haciendo lo mismo.

Detenerse justo fuera de la ventana con intenciones de entrar por ella.

 

 

Un mes y una noche después lo hace.

 

 

 

 

 

Cuando lo besa… Todo sabe a sangre, tabaco y sudor.

Cuando lo besa, siente su cabeza estrellarse contra la pared.

Cuando lo besa siente las grandes manos en su trasero, apretando con fuerza. Y el solo _pierde el aliento_.

Tiene sus manos en los hombros e igual aprieta, con fuerza.

Puede sentir sus uñas escarbando esa piel. Puede sentir el tibio líquido manchar sus dedos. Y Jason sigue apretando igual. El saca gemidos, jadeos y sus piernas ya están abrazando el cuerpo frente a él, mientras sigue rasgando la piel.

Jason muerde sus labios y hay más sangre en sus bocas. Pero está bien.

_Está bien_.

Jason comienza a morder su cuello. Pero en un momento se detiene. Y sabe bien porque.

La marca sigue allí.

Siente a Jason tensarse y sabe que quiere alejarse. Entonces toma su nuca y vuelve a besar los labios del mayor. Esta vez es diferente. Esta vez hay palabras en el beso. Algo así como " _te perdono" "te amo"_   **" _Hare lo que sea para que te quedes"._**

Jason corresponde y ahora siente las manos tomar sus piernas con fuerza. Al separarse, Jason parece estar llorando. Sus ojos, con esa combinación de azul y verde, llenos de lágrimas. Le parece hermoso.

Jason vuelve a su cuello y esta vez lo besa. Recorre todo con sus labios y el muerde los suyos porque se sienta tan bien. Y Jason sigue hasta que se detiene exactamente en su pulso y puede sentir la sonrisa contra su piel.

 

**-Dios, te amo. Quisiera... quisiera romperte. Hacerte pedazos.-** y Jason está perdido nuevamente en la violencia, la ira y el odio.

 

Pero no le importa.

Ni siquiera cuando es lanzado al suelo con fuerza, ni cuando vuelve a sentir las manos en su cuello. Esta vez es diferente, Jason no está apretando y no hay fuerza en el agarre.

 

**-Quisiera romperte… Te amo tanto y quisiera romperte, ¿cómo puede ser eso amor?-** siguen las manos en su cuello pero siguen sin apretar.

Recuerda las marcas en su cuello. Los cuchillos en su cuerpo. Y como Jason lo _rompió_. Pero Tim desde antes ya estaba roto y no se puede romper algo que ya lo está.

 

**-Te amo…-** dice y es la verdad.- **Y también quiero romperte** -y eso también lo es.

 

Su cuello aun duele -casi muere en la cueva, casi muere en el cementerio- y Jason se lo debe.

 

_Se lo debe._

 

**-Pero no puedes romper algo que ya está roto, Jason. Y estamos rotos. Ambos-**

 

Sus manos siguen en su cuello y él sigue observando esos ojos verde-azul devolviéndole la mirada.

Entonces vuelve a sentir la sangre, el tabaco y el sudor en su boca. Y le encanta.

Ese es el sabor de Gotham. Ese es el sabor de Jason.

Y sus pulmones vuelven a fallar.

_Amo cuando pierdes el aliento…_

 

Porque no puede respirar, no cuando Jason está cerca.

****

**_…_ ** _Solo por ti._

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Fue algo dark? Siento que fue algo dark... Aunque haya leído "peores" cosas... hum.  
> Si consideran que tenga que agregar tags, díganmelo. (porque parece que aquí se ponen muy... estrictos con las etiquetas).  
> 2\. Este fic lo escribí hace 3 años. Hay alguna partes que no me convencen pero estoy orgullosa de esta fic y no quise cambiar nada, la verdad. (no sabría como, de todos modos)  
> 3\. Gracias por leer~


End file.
